Think Fast!
by KipperCat25
Summary: What's it like to be in a brawl when you don't even know how to fight? Luigi is about to find out. He had always watched the brawls on TV, but had never been in one in real life. So when Bowser is coming at him, breathing fire, what's his first thought? "Uh oh!"
1. Luigi

Luigi was sitting on a brown sofa in front of the TV watching brawls. Watching brawls was his favorite thing to do, other than to annoy his brother, Mario.

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi called. "Can you get me some ice cream?"

"No! Shut up or I'll put you in a brawl!" Mario yelled back.

"PLEEEEASE?"

"That's it! I'm tired of you annoying me all the time! I'm putting you in a brawl!" Mario walked into the living room and grabbed the remote. Then he started flipping through the channels, finally stopping on one where Bowser, R.O.B., and Peach were fighting.

Mario turned toward Luigi and aimed the remote at him.

Now Luigi knew Mario was serious. "Please, no! I don't even know how to—"

POOF!

"—fight." Luigi was now standing smack in the middle of the stage, which was Green Hill Zone.

Luckily none of the fighters had noticed him yet. He ran up to the top of the hill and hid behind a pole with a blue ball on top.

After a few seconds, he noticed that the brawling was getting nearer to his hiding place. And just when he thought he was going to have to find somewhere else to hide, the blue pole started shrinking into the ground.

Panicking, Luigi looked around for something to defend himself with. About three feet off to his left was a sticky bomb. He decided that even if he didn't know how to fight, he would at least try.

But before he could get the bomb, Peach whacked him on the head with a frying pan.

"Ow!" Luigi said. "What was that for?"

Peach just laughed and picked up the sticky bomb. "So you wouldn't be able to avoid this!" She threw the sticky bomb at Luigi, where it stuck on his elbow.

Luigi began panicking again. He ran around the stage as fast as he could, trying to find somewhere he could put the bomb.

Since he was really close to Bowser, Luigi had an idea. He ran over to him and took the bomb, which was beginning to pulse, off his elbow and stuck it on Bowser's back. Then he ran for his life.

Two seconds later, the bomb exploded, and Bowser went flying. Unfortunately, he didn't fly off the stage. He climbed back up and went after Luigi.

Luigi had nowhere to hide. Bowser was coming at him breathing deadly fire.

"Uh oh," Luigi said.

He jumped at the last second as high as he could and landed on Bowser's head. He pushed off and soared to the other side of the stage.

Right beside him, a B-Bomb fell out of the sky. Seeing his opportunity, Luigi picked it up and threw it at Bowser. R.O.B. was next to Bowser, and both of them got caught in the wrath.

Once the B-Bomb burned itself out, Bowser went flying off the stage with 267% damage. He was out.

Now Luigi had to take out Peach and R.O.B. He grabbed a beam sword that was sitting on the ground and ran at R.O.B. R.O.B. hit him with his metal hands and he went flying, dropping the beam sword.

Luigi, groaning, picked himself up and rocketed across the stage to hit R.O.B. again. He had no idea where he had learned that move, but he didn't stop to wonder yet.

R.O.B. went flying off the stage too, with 125% damage. Two down, one to go. Peach was surrounded by a bunch of items, so it was pretty obvious she had the advantage.

She picked up a Mr. Saturn and threw it at Luigi. He caught it and threw it back, hitting her leg and making her fall.

Running over, he grabbed something that he didn't know what it did and threw it at Peach. It hit her and she froze, becoming half buried in the ground.

Looking around, Luigi picked up another sticky bomb that had appeared and threw it at her. Then he ran away. Peach was still frozen in the ground, so she couldn't get away.

The bomb exploded, and Peach went off the side of the stage with a scream. Suddenly, a loud voice said "TIME!" and Luigi was transported back to his living room.

Mario was still standing there, looking amazed. "I didn't know you could actually _fight_!" he said.

"I can't," Luigi answered. "I just grabbed a bunch of stuff and threw it. Plus, I've been watching brawls on TV for years, so I have _some _experience."

But Mario had already left, probably to go do the dishes or something.

"Whatever," Luigi said, sitting back down to watch more brawls. "Maybe I'll try that again sometime. It was actually pretty fun."

* * *

**Just got the idea to write this out of the blue... so I did. What do you think? Should I make this a series of one-shots for different characters? Review please!**

**By the way, that item Luigi picked up was a Pitfall. Just so you know.  
**

**And B-bombs are the exact same thing as Smart Bombs. It's just easier to call them B-Bombs.  
**


	2. Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong was sitting in his special chair outside in the sun by the Smash Mansion when all of the sudden, there was a quiet _POOF! _and he was sitting on the ground in the middle of a brawl stage. He had no idea how he got there, but he suspected it had something to do with Diddy Kong, who was always playing tricks on him.

Donkey Kong sighed and stood. He looked around to see who was in the brawl stage that he would have to fight. He noticed he was in the course called "Mario Circuit". He hated that course. Continuing to look around, he saw Pit, Link, and Zelda.

Donkey Kong sighed again. Then he noticed that the clock was ticking for the brawl to start. He hurriedly ran over to his starting position and waiting for the announcer to shout "GO!"

As soon as he did shout, "GO!" Donkey Kong ran underneath the spot where he thought the first item would appear.

Unfortunately, he forgot all about the cars that drove past on that road. It _was _a Mario Kart course, after all.

He ended up with 14% damage after that incident and decided that he would make the cars his top priority.

A Unira appeared a few feet to his left, so he ran over and grabbed it. Unfortunately, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and he slipped on a banana peel. He thought he heard laughing, so he turned and saw Link doubled over, laughing out his guts.

Seeing this made Donkey Kong really angry, and he marched over to where Link was laying, the Unira in his hand. Then he slammed it down on Link's face, causing him to get 43% damage and a groan of pain.

Donkey Kong laughed, beating his chest. Well, he really shouldn't have done that, because Zelda marched over and beat him up, leaving him with an extra 50% damage.

Now he had 64% damage, the most of anybody who was brawling at that stage. Suddenly, a B-bomb appeared right next to his left foot.

Donkey Kong picked it up and threw it at the retreating Zelda, blowing her up and making her fly off the stage.

DK scratched his head, confused. He didn't understand how the bomb could have KO'D her if she hadn't had any damage in the first place.

But he shrugged it off and concentrated on the brawl. He saw the cars coming up the ramp and jumped just in time to avoid them. Pit, however, wasn't so lucky.

Pit was just standing there like an idiot at the top of the ramp, facing the opposite direction than the cars. Since he couldn't see them, he didn't have time to move before the first car hit him, throwing him up into the air. As soon as he fell back down, another car hit him, throwing him into the air again.

It continued on like this for about five seconds. All the while, DK and Link were laughing and trying to battle it out at the same time, which caused some problems.

Link tried to blow up DK with a Bob-Omb, but he was laughing too hard to get a good enough grip on the bomb to throw it, and it exploded in his face, leaving him with an extra 20% damage. He now had 63% damage, almost as much as DK.

Pit wasn't faring so well. Since the car incident, he now had 89% damage and was standing around, limping and groaning, not even trying to fight.

That made DK pretty confused. 89% damage wasn't even that much. Most Smashers got to over a hundred to two hundred before they started getting KO'D. Apparently Pit was a weakling.

DK should have been paying attention, because Link had recovered and began beating him up.

He managed to fight him off, but not after getting his damage level to over 100%. Now he had to be careful.

DK decided to go after Pit, since he wasn't even paying attention. He ran up behind him and punched his back, sending him flying off the stage screaming like a little girl.

DK scratched his head, confused again. Why had that been so easy? Something about this whole brawl didn't seem right.

He turned around to face Link in the face-off but couldn't find him anywhere. The brawl wasn't over yet, because the announcer would have shouted "TIME". So where was Link?

Suddenly, Link appeared right in front of DK, wearing a wizards' robe and hat.

"I'm a wizard!" he announced.

"You're insane," DK said. Then he was blasted by a lightning bolt that had the strength equivalent to Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack.

DK went flying up in the air with 230% damage. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. If he was hit by any semi-strong attack, he would be KO'D. Donkey Kong wasn't that smart, but he knew his own limits.

Luckily, a Smash Ball appeared right next to DK's head, allowing him to get his special attack, Konga Beat, easily.

He used his Konga Beat on "wizard" Link, sending him off the stage with 178% damage and a KO.

"TIME!" the announcer said.

DK beat his chest and did a few taunts. Now he had to go brag to Diddy Kong.

* * *

**I haven't worked on this in a while...5 days! **

**Heh heh. Pit's a weakling. Sorry Pit fans!  
**

**Remember, B-bombs are Smart Bombs. :)  
**


End file.
